Wolf's Rain The Cyle Continues
by Wolfheart1
Summary: The pack is back and they are starting the adventure again. They will make new friends uncover secrets and have new adventures, and maybe even fall in love along the way. Will they be able to find paradise this time? Or meet the same fate?
1. Chapter 1: the reunion

**Wolf's Rain**

The Cycle Continues

**Hi guys this story is about what happens after the real story is over. You know how at the end of the series how they all came back to life in the city, well my friend said that (and this may be wrong) that the end was the new beginning, so I decided to make this story. (If you have not watched the entire series there may be spoilers and also most of this will probably be in toboe's point of view because he is my favorite)**

Toboe opened his eyes and began to look around the strange city.

_Where am I? _He thinks silently to himself. The last thing he remembers is waking up in this strange city, he keeps hearing voices in his head and feels like he should recognize them but oddly he does not.

After a few moments trying to put his thoughts together the young wolf decides to start to search for answers around the city, as he does he recites in his head what he does know.

_My name is Toboe, I am fourteen years old, I am lost in a strange city with no idea where I am or how I got here and I continue to hear strange voices in my head that I think I _should _know, but can't remember where or how…well that's it pretty much._

Even in this bad situation Toboe is still able to put a smile on his face as row after row of humans pass by him. He decides to go through the alleys the look where there are fewer humans around. Even though he likes humans Toboe has already ruled out that the voices belong to wolves, not humans.

As he passes through the alley ways Toboe hears the paw steps of another wolf. His paw steps quicken because the scent of the wolf is familiar in the same way as the voices.

He turns the sharp corner and finds himself face to face with a large wolf in his human form as Toboe himself is. He looks into the wolf's eyes and all of his memories come flooding back into him.

Everything, paradise, the rest of the pack, all of their adventures and the painful memory of the gunshot that ended his life.

"Tsume!" he shouted exited and ran over to the large wolf and gave him a hug. For a moment Tsume did not resist, for he seemed to be in the same daze that only moments ago consumed Toboe, but after a couple seconds he pushed Toboe off of him.

"Ok, runt I get it," Tsume snapped as he pushed the younger wolf away.

Thousands or questions consumed Toboe's mind, but before he could voice his thoughts Tsume asked, "Are the others with you?"

"Well, no," Toboe answered disappointed for he hoped that Kiba and Hige were with Tsume, "You're the first one of us I saw."

Tsume's only reply was a grunt then he started off in the direction Toboe had just come from. Toboe had to run to catch up with him and still fast walk in order to keep pace.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the others," Tsume answered.

"O," Toboe said looking down feeling a bit stupid for asking the obvious, but quickly pushed away the thought happy to be with a familiar face.

Hours passed as the two wolves continued their trek through the city, the sun had almost disappeared from the sky and Tsume and Toboe started to become discouraged.

"Maybe they ended up in another city," Toboe finally said, "We could-"

"Shhh," Tsume growled cutting him off.

"What is it?" Toboe said in a slightly hushed voice.

"Shut up!" Tsume snared back at him and Toboe promptly shut his mouth.

After a moment of listening Tsume took off down a side alley,

"Where are we going?" Toboe almost wined tired of being ignored.

Tsume continued on in his only slightly faster pace than usual not acknowledging him in any way. After a few moments they see a dark grey female wolf about Toboe's age with bright sapphire blue eyes.

She looks up in surprise as they burst into the alley, her bright blue eyes glistening with alarm but then just turning to confusion.

"More wolves?" she says confused.

Tsume takes a step forward and growls "Your scent," he starts "you smell like our friends."

Toboe looks at Tsume a bit annoyed by his aggressive, could he not have just asked her if she had seen them, but now he too could smell the faint scents of Kiba and Hige on the girls pelt.

"Do you mean those two wolves I met earlier," she says as if Tsume's aggression had never been shown, "So, you must be the two wolves they are looking for."

"Yes!" Toboe says excitedly, happy to finally found his friends, "Can you show us where they are?"

She smiles "Of course," she says then transforms into a human girl, only slightly taller than Toboe and the same blue eyes "Follow me," she says and starts to head into an alley way not looking to see if they are following.

Toboe follows right behind her, but Tsume follows a bit farther behind.

"I'm Sapphire by the way," she says not turning.

Toboe smiles then says "Well I'm Toboe and tats Tsume," he says motioning to Tsume. His only reply way a grunt and Toboe continued, "Don't mind him he's always grumpy."

At this the girl glances back and smiles, "Don't worry," she replies "I know his type."

At this Tsume glared up in anger but did not reply and Toboe and Sapphire laugh.

After a few moments of walking the alley opens up into a sidewalk where there were fewer humans then there were earlier that day. Sapphire continued down the sidewalk until they came up to an open patch of woodland at one side of the sidewalk and she stopped.

"After I talked to them, they went into the park," she said and as she did a voice rang through the trees.

"Kiba lets go they're not in here and I haven't eaten since I found you and I can't search on an empty stomach."

"That's Hige!" Toboe says his excitement rising.

"Come on," Tsume mummers and takes off into the trees.

Toboe takes off after him and Sapphire follows right behind. They only ran for seconds when they burst through the trees with Hige and Kiba standing in the middle.

"Tsume, Toboe!" Hige shouts in a voice filled with both surprise and happiness.

"Hey guys," Kiba says in his calm voice as if he wasn't surprised by their appearance at all "How did you find us?"

"We could hear Hige's stomach growling from a mile away," Toboe replies joking.

"Well, Kiba over here has been starving me to death," Hige replies in his defense, then just noticing Sapphire who was now standing beside Toboe he says, "Hey it's the pup from before!"

She smiles and nods, "Nice to see you again too."

"Sapphire showed us where you were," Toboe says, "If it wasn't for her we would have never found you."

Kiba looks at Sapphire and smiles, "Thank you,"

"Ya thanks," Hige adds.

"Can she come with us," Toboe asks then turns to Sapphire, "If you want to of course."

Kiba nods "I don't care," he says,

"Whatever," Tsume mumbles,

"The more the merrier," Hige says with a smile.

"Great!" Toboe says then looks at her, "Will you come?" He asks.

Sapphire looks at Toboe for a moment then smiles, "Sure."

Toboe smiles then looks back toward the others, as he does Toboe realizes something, "Um, where are we going?"

"Ya," Tsume says, "Now what I mean obviously paradise doesn't existed or we would be there now."

"We have to find Blue!" Hige says in an anxious voice.

"Alright," Kiba finally says, "first we will find Blue, then we will decide what to do next."

**Thanks for reading guys I promise to update soon now PLEASE review but no hater comments if you don't mind. Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**


	2. Chapter 2:the adventure beginins

**Chapter: 2**

**Hi guys I told you I would update soon, so I hope you enjoy .**

I know I shouldn't have but what else could I say. I mean they were offering me a place where I can belong I could hardly say no. I'm not so sure I wanted to ether I have lived alone my whole life alone with no other wolves, I mean sure we would sometimes share a few words when we passed or shared a meal but never a real friendship. The thoughts passed through Sapphire's mind as she walked beside the wolves.

She looked at Toboe beside her and smiled. Something about this wolf intrigued her she felt if any of the other wolfs asked her she would have said no, but when she looked into his eyes it seemed impossible to decline.

It was hard for her to realize who the leader of this pack is. Most packs it is easy to determine who the leader is, the one who is always in authority and watches over the others, but two wolves seem to have these qualities. Tsume the wolf that was with Toboe and…I think his name was Kiba.

Sapphire was thrown from her thoughts as she hears Toboe's voice calling from up ahead, "Are you coming?"

Sapphire hadn't noticed how far behind she had gotten from the rest of the pack and ran forward to catch up.

As she reached them Hige said to them, "Great now we have two runts."

Sapphire snarled back, "Am not a runt!"

Hige glanced back and smiled, "Whatever,"

They continued to walk through the city looking for the other wolf. Hige took the lead and every few minutes sniffed the air in search. After a while of searching snarls and growls could be heard not too far off.

"Do you hear that?" Toboe asks turned toward the sound,

"Yah," Hige replies.

In some sort of unspoken agreement the wolves took off towards the sound. As we reached the source there are two female wolves, both in human form yelling at each other. A group of humans surround them and another female wolf standing closer trying to break them up.

"You've got a big mouth," The older she-wolf with dark brown hair snarled, "Maybe someone should teach you some manners."

"You can try," the younger wolf with light blonde hair growls back with a mischievous smile.

The third wolf steps forward and as she is about to speak Hige lets out a triumphant yell, "Blue!"

At this the she-wolf looks up and yells back as she sees him, "Hige!"

The both run towards each other and embrace and laugh as they do, but not a funny laugh more of a relieved laugh.

_So she is who we were looking for?_ Sapphire thought to herself, but the reunion didn't last long because the two she-wolves had already averted their attention back to each other.

"Enough talk," the older wolf growls again, "lets settle this with fangs!"

"Fine with me!" the younger one snapped back.

"What!" Toboe said in surprise, "they will expose us to the humans!"

Realization shot through Sapphire _they're going to turn into wolfs! With all these humans around!_

"We have to stop them!" she finally said

"Too late," Tsume snarls

As he does the two she-wolves jump at each other and in midair turn into wolves. The older one turning into a black wolf and the younger one into a light blonde. The humans scream at the sight and run off in panic.

The blood of the two wolves covers the ground as they jump at each other. Kiba looks at Tsume and nods after this both Tsume and Kiba jump at the wolves, throwing them away from each other and pinning them to the ground.

"You idiots!" Tsume growled furious, "Do you understand what you just did, you alerted every human is this whole damn city of wolves!"

She older she-wolf glared back still stifling with rage, "I don't hide behind my human form, humans don't scare me!"

"It because of brainless mongrels like you the humans are always trying to kill us and you won't be talking like that with a bullet in your back!" As he said this Toboe flinched beside Sapphire she looked at him curios but quickly turned her attention back to the fight.

The blonde wolf had seemed to have already calmed down, she looked at Kiba and said, "I am fine now you can let me up."

Kiba nodded and stepped off of her allowing her to get up. After she returned to her human form and looked down at Tsume and the she-wolf still on the ground.

"The fight is over," she said to the older wolf, "We were foolish to fight in the first place, I am sorry if I offended you."

The younger she-wolfs apology surprised Sapphire, most of the older wolves never seemed willing to apologize to each other their pride wouldn't allow it, but this wolf she who seemed about sixteen apologizing to a wolf of probably twenty made her look up to the wolf even if they were stupid to fight in the first place.

The other wolf grunted in reply then snarled at Tsume to get off. He did reluctantly then returned to human form and the girl did as well.

"I am Aimi," the blonde she-wolf said after a moment

"Kuro," the darker she-wolf grunted

"Where are you guys heading?" Aimi asked

"We don't-"Hige started but Kiba interrupted him

"Paradise." He said calmly

At this all of the other wolves look at him in surprise.

"But Kiba," Toboe starts, "We already tried and look what happened."

"I still feel a force pulling me on telling me to keep looking, paradise is out there and this is fate giving us a second chance to find it," Kiba replies with a determined look on his face.

Confusion coursed through Sapphire, she wanted to know what they were talking about but knew now was not the right time. They would tell her when they were ready.

Aimi looked at the wolves silent for a moment but then said, "Paradise huh? Sounds interesting,"

She looks at all of us for a few moments then says, "I'll come with you."

_That was not a question _Sapphire thought with a smile. Sapphire and the rest of the wolves looked at each other and Kiba was the first to speak.

"Sure," he says coolly

Hige was next to speak, "Hey I don't care," he says with a smile.

Sapphire smiled she liked the thought of having this wolf with them she liked her.

Toboe then says, "Ok," and Tsume just grunts and we assume that was a yes.

Blue nods and then all the wolves are looking at Sapphire. She smiled she wouldn't think she would get a say sense she was so new, she finally looked at Aimi and said, "Of course."

She smiled at this and went to stand by Kiba.

Afterwards Tsume looked at Kuro, "What about you, do you want to come?" he asked.

She looked back at him surprised but then nodded, "Why not I don't have anything better to do."

Sapphire wasn't sure she liked the idea of her joining but didn't say anything.

"Come on," Kiba says, "Lets get out of this city, there are no lunar flowers here."

They nod and run to the exit of the dome. Sapphire looks down at the unknown lands as the other wolves jump by without hesitation. She had never left the city before it was all she knew. The thoughts when through her head and Toboe came up beside her.

"It's ok," he says, "We can go together,"

She nods at him and smiles, "Ok."

At this the two young wolves jump off the ledge and into the world beyond, and so the adventure begins.

**Thank you all who read please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: A surprise discovery

**Chapter: 2**

**Hey guys I have decided I'm going to change my writing style to 1****st**** person point or view. I was trying the other way but it was a bit to confusing to me I write better and am more comfortable writing this way and I'm sorry if it confuses some of you, but anyway please enjoy.**

I woke up in a small cave and looked around for a moment I looked around confused of where I was. I looked at the still sleeping figure next to me and then it all came back to me.

Waking up in the city finding Sapphire and the rest of the pack again and then finding Blue and meeting two new friends, Aimi and Kuro. A smile crossed over my face and I looked to see if anyone else was up.

Tsume lay alone toward the front of the cave, even asleep he looked grumpy. Then Kuro lay across from him, farther towards the back was Kiba, Aimi, Hige, Blue. Aimi between Kiba and Hige then Blue. Finally on the other side of him lay Sapphire.

I lay there trying to get back to sleep but I grew restless and decided to go out for a walk. I stood up slowly careful not the wake Sapphire and gingerly made his way to the front of the cave without waking any of the sleeping wolves.

The land was baron. Not another creature in sight. The rocks and dead plants crunch beneath my feet and I find myself longing for the forest, with its lush leaves and plentiful prey.

It had only been two days since they left the city and already some of the other wolves were growing restless. Hige constantly complained about food and Tsume complained about Hige's complaining.

I closed my eyes and found myself thinking about my life before. Before the adventure, before Kiba and Hige, before Tsume, even before Lera. I though of grams. My life was so happy with her, she took care of me, I never had to worry.

I thought if maybe I stayed there if she hadn't died maybe my life would be better. The wind blew my auburn hair back and I closed my eyes at the sensation._ No,_ I thought _that is no way to live out here I have friends, I am free_.

A smile crossed his lips and he sat down looking up at the half moon shining above him like a beacon of hope. _This time we will find paradise I'm sure of it._

I sat there in this peaceful state until the sun began to peek over the horizon. The others would be starting to wake by now and I didn't want them to worry. So I got up and started to make my way back towards the cave.

I was still a ways away and I could tell the others were awake, and that Tsume and Hige were at it again.

"Well maybe if you don't eat everything as soon as we get it you wouldn't be so hungry," Tsume's voice rang out as I was almost to the entrance to the cave.

"Its not my fault I get hungry!" Hige snapped back as I step into the cave.

Hige and Tsume were in the middle of the cave glaring at each other the rest of the pack watching, some with more interest that others.

"Guys please don't fight," I exclaim to the two not wanting to deal with this again.

Tsume and Hige turned to glare at me as I step in.

"Stay out of this runt," Hige snaps at me.

"This is none of your concern," Tsume says not looking at me.

"No," Kiba says standing up now, "Toboe is right, there is no use fighting when we could be using our energy in a more productive way especially over something so stupid."

"Fine," Hige says grumpily

"Whatever." Tsume replies

I look over at Sapphire and she smiles, we both know this is not over.

"Come on," Aimi says after a moment, "There is a city not to far up ahead, and cities mean food."

At this Hige perks up, "Well then what are we waiting for lets go!" he says enthusiastically running from the cave.

We all follow a bit more slowly but transform into wolves as we emerge and break into a run. Hige and Blue at the front followed by Kiba and Aimi, then Tsume and Kuro, and finally me and Sapphire.

"Hige only gets exited when there is food involved," I send the though to Sapphires mind.

She lets out the closest thing to a laugh a wolf can muster up then replies, "We could pack food but he would probably eat it all on the fist day."

We smile then are mostly silent the rest of the trip except for a few comments here and there.

After about an hour of running a large dome appears in front of us. It was smaller than the previous city, but still much larger than a lot of the town they had visited.

They entered the city easy enough and Hige found some food for us, and finally for the first time since we left the city no one complained.

As we walked down a alleyway a familiar scent pricked my nose, but I couldn't place where I recognized it. All the sudden Blue takes off in the direction of the scent.

Surprised we took off after her and were able to catch up as she peeked around a corner.

"Blue," Hige says out of breath, "you shouldn't make me run on a full stomach."

"What is it," Kuro asks uninterested.

All the sudden it came to me I sprinted over beside her and looked out from behind the corner. There he was, Pops. Alive, and well.

I take a step back astonished.

"But-" I stutter at a loss for words, "I thought only we came back,"

Tsume shoulders his way past everybody and comes up beside me and Blue followed by Hige and Kiba. Aimi and Kuro stayed farther back but Sapphire inched forward curiosity in her eyes.

"That's impossible." Tsume growls

"Wait," I continue voicing my thoughts out loud, "If we came back, and Pops came back does this mean the others came back too. All of them."

"It would seem so Toboe, but we must make sure history doesn't repeat itself," Kiba starts, "Their memory will continue to be lost unless they see a familiar face. We just have to make sure they never see us."

"But Pops can see us right, I mean he wont try to hurt us anymore. He knows the truth, you saw what he was like when Toboe died."

I flinched again at the memory of the shot I received to the back, at the mention of it every time its like the pain is renewed and I was shot again.

"O," Blue says feeling guilty, "I am sorry I didn't mean to," she stopped at a lose for words.

I shook my head dismissively. It was fine, I only wish I did not have to live with the memory of my own death.

"No," Kiba says, "He can not know. I am sorry Blue and you too Toboe, but we can take no chances this time."

I nod, I understand what he means but I do wish I could talk to the old human that I gave my life for again.

Sapphire gave me a look of confusion that she gives me each time we talk of our past in front of her, but she did not question him and for this I was glad. I am not quit ready to talk about the past with anyone else just yet.

Blue gave Kiba a defiant glance as if she wanted to argue but then turned and stormed off. The rest followed and I turned to go after them, but before I did I cast out last glance back at the older man sitting at the table with a slightly confused look on his face.

I turn away sadly and go after where the rest of the pack had disappeared.

**Thanks for reading guys. I'm sorry its so short but its kinda late and there is testing tomorrow so I'm forcing myself to stop. Now please review…now…why are you still reading you should be reviewing…REVIEW! **


End file.
